The present invention relates generally to hygienic devices, and more specifically, to a uniquely configured sanitary wrap article using permeable and impermeable layers of material that envelop a layer of anti-bacterial gel to diffuse the gel to a user upon contacting the permeable layer without diffusing the gel to an object held against the impermeable layer, thus reducing the spread of contamination between the user and the object.
In recent years, there has been an increasing concern for improving individual cleanliness, and in particular, to protect an individual against common germs and/or other impurities that are located in public places. For example, people often carry sanitizing anti-bacterial gels in their backpacks or purses. After passing through a public place, which often requires the opening of doors, or after handling publicly-used items, people often wash their hands or use the aforementioned anti-bacterial gel. It is apparent that many individuals in society today are becoming increasingly sensitive to the presence of germs on commonly touched items such as door panels, doorknobs, handles, bathroom fixtures such as toilets, sinks, and urinals, etc. In response to these concerns, many devices and methods have been developed that are intended to facilitate the washing or cleansing of hands after the hands have been exposed to publicly touched items.
As mentioned, one of the unique solutions to the problem of contamination has been the use of anti-bacterial gels. Although these gels may be conveniently packaged in small portable containers, people frequently forget to carry the gels, or simply do not have the patience to use the gel after every time they open a door or are otherwise subject to contaminating germs. The use of gels, while done in various situations, may often be a cumbersome process that requires an individual to free both hands so that they can rub the gel thoroughly over both hands and between their fingers. Additionally, although the use of anti-bacterial gels may be helpful on an individual basis, the majority of the public does not commonly use anti-bacterial gels and therefore is subject to picking up contaminating germs from public places.
More traditional means of avoiding contamination include frequent cleaning of the contaminated structures. As is well known, there are a variety of cleaning solutions that are targeted to killing germs and disinfecting commonly used surfaces. These types of disinfectants most commonly are provided in liquid form in spray bottles, and may be applied by simply spraying the disinfectant onto the contaminated surface and wiping off the residue with a clean towel. Although this method is perhaps the most common and widely used method to clean contaminated surfaces, the actual cleaning of such surfaces typically occurs only periodically, and frequently less than once per day in most public places. Therefore, due to the low frequency of the cleaning, people are often subjected to contaminated surfaces throughout much of the day.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an article useful to maintain public surfaces clean from germs and bacteria. Additionally, there is a need in the art for an article that may be utilized by every individual who encounters a given public surface, such as a doorknob, a door panel, or other hand activated public instruments, such as those found in a restroom. Further, there is a need in the art for an article that may be disposed on the public surface such that each person contacting the public surface may be able to actuate the function of the surface while simultaneously cleaning their hands: Finally, there is a need in the art for an article that is inexpensive, durable, and may be placed on a variety of public surfaces and be securably mounted thereon, withstanding the rigors of use related to the public surface.